A Second Chance with Fate
by KatTastic
Summary: The final battle has come. Harry has won. But at what price? Fate decides to give him something back. Time Travel! ignores HPB HGRW HPGW HPSS, Slash. Rated M for later chapters with slashy goodness. :
1. Hi, my name is Fate

Chapter: 1

Harry Potter collapsed, falling to his knees, blood trickling down from the legendary scar on his forehead. He was exhausted, drained. He looked up from the patch of dirt he'd been staring at, to the scorched earth where Voldemort had stood just minutes before. The bastard, or what was left of him, was nothing more the a small heap of bones, ash and bits of burnt material left over from his robes. It was done. Voldemort was dead.

Harry supposed he should have been happy. Hell, he could hear the cheers from those around him on the grounds. He had finally done what he was meant to do. He figured at some point in the future he would be happy, would celebrate like all the others. Harry imagined Ron would get the twins to sneak some firewhiskey into the tower and Gryffindor would party like there was no tomorrow.

But wait. No. Ron wouldn't be conspiring with the twins to get all the seventh years plastered and the twins wont be using that helpful little tunnel under honeydukes to do it. And Hermione wouldn't be giving them a reproachful look while she sipped on her butterbeer. Seamus wont be doing jelly shots with Dean. Ginny wouldn't be trying to sneak some firewhiskey, with the help of Fred and George, from under Ron's nose. Lavender wouldn't be gossiping in the corner with Pavarti. Colin wont be clicking his camera, taking photographs of everyone that most will find embarrassing in the sober light of day.

No. Because they were all dead.

Well… not all of them were dead. Neville, luckily, hadn't been killed yet. Or at least Harry thought. The war torn grounds of Hogwarts were riddled with bodies so he couldn't be sure if he had survived the final battle. Hermione wasn't dead either. No, she was in St. Mungos, suffering a fate much like the Longbottoms. Dean, Seamus and Lavender weren't _technically _dead. But no longer having a soul was just as bad.

The point was that they were gone. All of them. And Harry didn't even have anyone he could really turn to. Dumbledore had fallen in the previous battle. It had taken fifteen of Tom's death eaters to finally take him down, and he took those fifteen with him. McGonagall was still recovering from the last battle. She was still unconscious.

Remus.

Remus fell just minutes ago, throwing himself in front the deadly green spell meant for Harry, giving Harry the chance to rid the world of Tom Riddle once and for all.

Not even Hagrid, Harry's first ever friend had been spared. In an ironic twist of fate, he had been killed by a horde of giants that Voldemort had been using.

Fate. Humph. Fate was a cruel, heartless bitch.

With that thought, Harry drifted into blissful darkness.

When Harry woke, all he could see was white. Where was he? The Hospital wing?… no. There was… nothing. Harry spun his head around frantically. Nothing. Just whiteness. Was he blind?

Harry looked down. No. He wasn't blind. He could see himself.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him, starling him.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry spun around. A tall, willowy woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes looked down at his sitting form, smiling.

Harry searched frantically around him for his wand. Finding nothing, he inwardly sighed. Looking up at the tall woman cautiously, not knowing if she was friend or foe, he asked, "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled, unsettling Harry even further, "I am known by many names Harry Potter, but you might know me as Fate."

Harry paused, "Well that's an…odd name to give someone… What do you like to be called? If.. Er… its not to much to ask."

The woman, Fate, grinned, "Only one other person has asked me that before! Not that I speak to too many people."

"er..who?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

Harry gave a small smile, "Yeah, he wold ask something like that. So.. Er.."

"If I could have a proper name, I think I should like to be called… Katrina."

"Um…k… Any reason why?"

"No not particularly."

"Er… okay. Where am I, if you don't mind my asking?" asked Harry,

The strange woman smiled again, "well, you're not really anywhere, at the moment."

"okaaaaaay… _Why_ am I here then?"

The woman sighed, "You've lived a hard life Harry Potter." Harry snorted. "And most of that.. No _all _of that is my fault. Yet despite all your hardships, all your pain, you have done great things. Selfless things. You did these things, even though you knew you could get hurt, because you put the rest of the world before yourself. So… I've decided that you have earned a second chance."

"A…. what?" Harry asked, not quite understanding.

"Do not forget Harry, that _you _are the only one who could defeat Voldemort. _You. _As you are now. Not as you would be if the circumstances were different."

"Uh…"

"You will have to fight again, I'm afraid. But something tells me that you will come out of it better off this time."

"What?…"

"Oh, before I forget, here's you're wand. You'll be needing it." she said, handing him his wand.

"I will?…"

"Yes. I wish you well Harry Potter. Our paths will cross once more. Until then, Goodbye Harry Potter."

The woman snapped her fingers, and the world went black once more.

Sirius Black was bored.

He sat drumming his fingers against the table. He looked across the table to his two companions, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus looked worried and thoughtful at the same time. Typical Moony. Sirius shifted his gaze to Peter. Peter looked just as bored as he did, absentmindedly rubbing his hands over his forearms. Odd.

They were waiting for their friends, Lily and James Potter, to get out of their meeting with Dumbledore. The headmaster had asked to speak with them privately after the Order meeting that just occurred. What worried Sirius was that the ever-present twinkle was gone from Dumbledore's eyes.

That could only mean trouble.

However worried he was, at the moment, he was bored out of his mind. Sirius wished for something, _anything_, to break the boredom. What he didn't expect, was for a person to appear out of nowhere and fall with a thud on the middle of the table.

He and Remus sprung to their feet, wands raised at the stranger. Peter, after getting over his shock, joined them. The boy, for he looked no older than 17, groaned and opened his eyes. The boy gasped.

"Si… Sirius? Remus? Where am I? Why do you look so….. _Wormtail!_"

The boy sprung up from the table with surprising agility, and lunged at Peter. Peter backed away, looking startled. Sirius and Remus grabbed the boy, restraining him. Which was a difficult feat, the boy was much stronger than he looked.

"Coward! Come on you traitorous rat, face me like a man!" the boy yelled.

"Oi! That's our friend you insulting!" said Sirius

"_Friend?!_" the boy said incredulously, "have you lost your minds? Do you forget what he…"

At that moment, Dumbledore, James and Lily walked into the room. Sirius sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin! This kid just fell onto the table out of nowhere and…"

"No." the boy said, his eyes wide, staring at the three who just walked in, "It's not possible.."

"See, I think he might be touched in the head," said Sirius

"Dreaming. Must be having a nightmare…." the boy said in a small voice.

Dumbledore scrutinized the young man, starting to get an idea where he might be from.

"Perhaps, young man, you could tell me what year it is?"

The boy let out a bark of a laugh, "Are you daft? It's 1997!"

The room fell silent.


	2. Getting to know you

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to see people reading my fic. While its not the first i've written, it _is_ the first i've posted here. I love reveiews so when you're done with the chapter, just click on the little button at the bottem, you know what to do! )**

Chapter 2: Getting to know you

Sirius laughed nervously, "See, I told you, touched in the head.."

Dumbledore, however, looked at the young man appraisingly, "1997, you say?"

The boy gave him a "Yeah, duh" look before turning his head to look at Lily and James. The boy's face clouded, he growled out angrily, "So what is this? Some sort of Death Eater trick? Trying get revenge for what I did to Lord Chuckles by making me think I've gone mad? Well it wont work..."

"Death Eater?!" shouted Sirius, "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

The boy gave him an angry stare, "Well I'm definitely not talking to Sirius Black, he died back in my fifth year. Or Albus Dumbledore, he died a few weeks ago, took fifteen death eaters with him. And not Remus Lupin, he died just hours ago, saved me from a Avada Kedavra. And I'm definitely not talking to Lily and James Potter. They died when i was just a baby. So _you_ tell_ me_, who am I talking to?" he finished with a yell.

They all looked at the boy, shocked. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.

"And who might you be?" he asked

The boy smirked, "as if you didn't know. But I'll humor you. I'm Harry James Potter."

"What?!" exclaimed James

The boy continued, "The Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One. The Gryffindor Golden Boy. Leader of The Golden Trio...the... only one left." he finished, whispering the last few words.

Dumbledore gazed at him, "I'm sorry to say, uh, Harry, But it is not, as you think, 1997. It is in fact, 1980."

The boy's eyes narrowed, "Prove it."

Dumbledore smiled, "ask me anything."

Harry thought for a second, then said, "On the count of three, if Fate could be called any name she wanted, what would it be? One, two, three,"

"Katrina." Both Dumbledore and Harry said.

Harry paled, "She... she told me you were the only one other than me to ask that... that... that means you really are... and its really...oh Merlin." he said, bringing his hands up to his face.

The room was silent for several moments, then, inevitably, a voice broke the silence,

"Um... what just happened?" asked Sirius.

Harry lowered his hands. He was grinning ear to ear.

"I know what she meant! I'm getting a second chance! I can save you all!" he said, springing up from the chair they had sat him on, "Okay, we need to start planning. Professor do you have any idea where Voldemort is hiding? Is Sev spying for you yet? You know, he never did tell me why he came back to our side. No matter, we just need information. Merlin, I wish Ron was here, he was brilliant at strategy. I need to keep training, he's at his peak, magically speaking, in this time, so its going to take a little more effort this time around. Where are we anyway? I know its not Grimmauld, Sirius' mum would still be alive. Oh, you know what we need is a few maps of London and the surrounding areas..." Harry rambled.

Several maps appeared in the table.

"Brilliant! Are we in the Room of Requirement? This room is perfect! Okay, we're going to need to stock up on potions... what?"

They were all gaping at him.

"Um.." started Remus

"Sev?!" shouted James and Sirius incredulously.

Harry rolled his eyes at them, "Anyway, back to planning. I can't believe I'm here in this room with all of you! I..." Harry's voice trailed off. He slowly spun on his heel to face Peter, "You!" he said, jabbing his wand is Peter's round stomach, "You're the reason I have no parents. YOU'RE the reason i had to live in a cupboard till i went to Hogwarts. You're the reason Voldemort came back to power. You! You... TRAITORUS RAT!" Harry shouted. The room started to shake, their dinner glasses shattered. Peter cowered in the corner, terrified of the glowing boy in front of him.

"Go on, show them! Show them what their friendship means to you!" Harry shouted, grabbing Peter's left forearm and shoving up his sleeve.

The room crackled with suppressed rage, a faint glow surrounding Harry. For a moment the others stood, stunned at the sight before them. Then they remembered to look down at Peter's bared forearm.

Lily gasped, James snarled, Sirius growled and Remus glared. Dumbledore just looked sad.

"Peter, why?" asked Lily in a sad voice.

"I... I..I.."

"Petey.." said James

Sirius flicked an apologetic glance over at Remus, who gave a slight nod, acknowledging it, before raging at Peter, "So you're the spy! You're the one thats been giving information to Voldemort!"

Peter edged further back, towards the door, his eyes flitting around franticly, before transforming into a rat and scurrying out of the room.

All eyes were on the door where Peter had just exited. Harry turned and punched the wall angrily, shouting, "Not AGAIN!," breaking the silence and bringing their attention back to him.

They all looked at him interestingly, this stranger who shook up their world. Once again, it was Sirius who broke the silence,

"Er... and who are you again?"

Harry grinned, "I've got plenty of titles, but you can call me Harry. Harry Potter."

Sirius squinted at him, "Are you sure you're not some kind of spy or something."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, cause if i was i would certainly tell you if i was. You know sometimes i wonder if Professor Snape wasn't half-right about Gryffindor's sometimes...:

"Snape!?" said Sirius incredulously

"...Professor!?" said James just as outrageously as Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes "Boys."

Dumbledore finally spoke up, "This as quite interesting, however, i think, perhaps, we should now listen to Harry's story."

Harry grimaced, "alright but its not a real happy one.."


	3. Once Upon a time in Surrey

A second chance with fate, chapter 3 "once upon a time in Surrey"

**A/N: Hey all. Sorry its been so long since my last update. Twas busy... _shifty eyes_ yeaaaaah...**

**anyway, here it is, all for you.**

**Please, PLEASE review? ... pretty please? ... with sprinkles and skittles on top:)**

**Disclaimer: Soooo... for the first two chapters i kind of forgot to put one up. Anyway. Sooo. I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. I do not make any money off of it either.Perhaps someday... nope... damn..**

**perhaps i'll think of something a little more witty next time... till then.**

**Ttfn.**

Chapter 3: "Once Upon a Time in Surrey"

"Right, well..." started Harry, not relishing the idea of telling his parents how they die.

"Well if we're, uh, dead," said James, "You must have grown up with Pads and Mooney here.."

"While i highly doubt Sirius' parental skills, i don't think he'd punish our child by putting him in a cupboard," said Lily, "So I'm guessing you didn't grow up with .. uh.. 'Pads and Mooney' Harry?"

"Nope," Harry said with a grim look, "I grew up at Number 4, Private Dr..."

"Surrey!" said Lily, her voice rising, "You grew up with my sister?! And what was that you said about a cupboard?" she finished, worry and anger mixing into her words.

"Ah. My Cupboard. My bedroom for the next ten years of my life. In fact, my first Hogwarts letter had my cupboard on it."

"What?!" exclaimed the four young adults in the room.

"Where was I?"

"Just WHAT was punishment then?"

"Um.." said Harry, "er... punishment was locking me in the cupboard with no food.."

"How LONG?" screeched Lily, a murderous look in her eye.

"Uh, not that long really... just a few days...the longest was only a week"

"_Only_ a week?" cried Lily, "Ooh.. when i get my hands on my sister... What IDIOT left you with her in the first place?"

Harry's eyes flicked over to Dumbledore, "Um.."

Lily rounded on the old wizard, "You!You leave my precious baby in the hands of Petunia!Are you mad!?"

"Hey, " said Harry, trying to avoid a bloodbath, "My life doesn't _really _get interesting till i get to Hogwarts."

"Do tell." said Dumbledore, eying the huffing red head in front him wearily.

Harry told them of all his adventures in the magical castle. Stones, deadly plants and Gigantic chess boards. Diaries, Basilisks, escaped convicts, werewolves, animagi and patroni. Evil dark lords, nasty quills, evil professors, theastrals, veils and prophecies. When he finished his story, the rest of the group sat there, looking absolutely gobsmacked. Even Dumbledore had a slightly surprised look on his face.

Once again, it was Sirius who broke the silence.

"Jamsie..."

"Yes Pads?"

"Your son... is going to be the YOUNGEST SEEKER IN A CENTURY!"

"I know! I can't _wait_ to get him a broom!"

"James!" said Lily admonishingly, "We just learn that our son has faced down the most evil wizard of all time _more than once_, even as a _first year!_ And all you can think about is quidditch!"

"Uh.."

"It was Pads that started it!"

"Hey don't blame this on me Prongs."

"...Coward.."

Harry smiled. Their bantering reminded him of Fred and George.

Remus rolled his eyes, "So now that we've got the obligatory quidditch talk out of the way, how are we going to explain Harry's sudden appearance here? Not to mention why he's so important in the war?"

"I...thats a good question. I'm guessing it might not be the best idea to tell everyone I'm from the future, yeah?"

"Yes, dear boy. Perhaps," Dumbledore said, looking from James to Harry, "Perhaps we can say you are a long lost brother of James."

"And I didn't go to Hogwarts... why?" said Harry

"Well. It is always best to line a lie with just a little bit of truth. We could always say that there is a prophecy saying you would one day defeat an evil wizard, and because of that you were home schooled, given special training. James never spoke of you just in case the prophecy was found out and you were made a target. Yes... yes that sounds like it might work."

"Are my grandpar... er... are James' parents still alive? Because i know they are not when..."

James paled, "my parents... die?"

"Well obviously, otherwise I'm sure Harry would have gone to live with them instead of my sister." Lily glared at Dumbledore, "Right?"

"Ah. Yes. The Potters are still among the living."

"So... are we going to tell them? So they don't contradict the story?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I believe that would be wise."

Harry grinned, "Brilliant."

"We will introduce you to the rest of the Order at the next full meeting. Which happens to be tomorrow night. Tonights meeting was only for.. well... it was not a full one. So, we'll make a trip over to Potter Mannor tommorow. James would you owl you're parents and tell them we'll be around at lunch time?" said Dumbledore.

"Sure." said James

"Right well, till tomorrow." said Dumbledore, smiling benignly.

"Harry, er... you can stay with us, if you like." said James

Harry grinned, "I wold love to. Thanks da... er.. James."

James laughed, "Yeah, its going to be weird, getting used to having a younger brother.."

"Who also happens to be you're son... from the future..." said Sirius, smirking.

"Merlin, that sounds like the plot of some bad muggle soap opera." said Remus

Harry gave him a devilish grin, "And just how do you know about muggle soap operas Mooney?"

"Er.."

Harry laughed and followed the others out the door, side-along apparating with James to his new home.


	4. One night at the Order

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I know this one took forever, but i was stuck at one part (so if it seems to drag a little in one part, thats why..) also, I'm moving this weekend, and then starting some summer classes at a local college so it might be a little while before the next update but I'll try do get it up as fats as i can! **

**Disclaimer: Last time i checked, I _still_ do not own Harry Potter. If i did, there would be a little less Umbridge and a _lot_ more Snape. Yummah! (mmmm, sexy potions masters teehee...)**

Chapter 4:

The meeting with the Potters the next day went rather well. After listening to Harry's story,Mrs. Potter (James' mum) rolled her eyes and said, "Only a Potter.." then wrapped Harry in a big hug. Mr. Potter (James' dad) smiled and said he couldn't be more proud to have him as a grandson and would be honored to call him "Son". Harry was ecstatic. After a very long lunch, Harry, James, Lily and Dumbledore flooed to Hogwarts, to prepare for the coming Order meeting. Harry was looking forward to it.

Harry hung in the shadows of the room unnoticed, watching the many members of the Order of the Phoenix enter and find a seat. The meeting was about to start when one last figure slipped in, The one Harry had been waiting for. Severus Snape.

He and Sev (oh how he hated that nick-name... which was why Harry used it) had been forced to become civil in Harry's sixth year out of pure necessity. Dumbledore had insisted he get over his issues with the Potions Master and continue his occlumency lessons with the surly man. In fact, the old bumblebee had gone so far as to lock them both in his office till they could get along.

Dumbledore didn't get his office back for nearly a week.

Of course, they didn't _have_ to have been stuck in that office for a whole week. Harry had suggested at the beginning that they just _act_ as though they had made up and be on their merry way.

To which Snape had replied, "How very Slytherin of you Potter, I'm sure that mutt of yours would have been thrilled."

So Harry, who was already a little ticked off, decided to hit Snape where it hurts and said, "Yes well, I've seen you exhibit some very _Gryffindor _tendencies professor. Like putting yourself in harms way for the benefit of others. Not very Slytherin of you, is it? Risking you're life every time you go before old Tommy-boy for people who don't even care, who mock you..."

Snape had not particularly liked that comment and refused to "play nice with an idiot buffoon who had no idea what they speak of" stating it would be physically impossible to do so.

It wasn't until later that week, when Snape had said something along the lines of, "How could a sniveling little brat like you ever be able to face the dark lord, let alone destroy him!?"

To which Harry had responded by looking Snape strait in the eye and said, "Take a look, if you don't think me capable."

Harry, who had practiced Occlumency over the summer (to get his mind off Sirius) found that with Snape out of the picture, it came naturally. So, harry pushed all his memories of his confrontations with Voldemort to the front of his mind (being careful to hide his memories of the Dursley's and their abuse, he did not want Snape's pity). Snape smirked evilly and said, "_Legillimens"_

He saw everything. Quirlmort and the stone, the basilisk and Tom Riddle... the graveyard.

Snape came out of his mind looking a lot paler than he had when he went in (which is saying a _lot_). He walked over the the fireplace and signaled Dumbledore, telling him that there shouldn't be anymore problems.

A tentative, awkward truce sprung up between them, which had been a good thing, as Voldemort started to up the ante. Harry threw himself into training with Snape, as well as Remus. Over the next year they became close. Friends even. When Voldemort had discovered Sev as a spy...

Suffice it to say, the dungeons would never be the same again. Harry, who had watched it happen via one of his visions, wouldn't be either.

It wasn't long after that, that the final battle happened. It seemed that in that last month and a half, the Order members, as well as Harry's loved ones, started to drop like flies.

Harry studied the man, who was now only a few years older than him.

Could he regain that friendship?

An old, jovial voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Welcome everyone, to this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. We have quite a few things to address. First and foremost, I would like to introduce to you our newest member. Harry Potter." said Dumbledore, his blue eyes twinkling madly.

All eyes flew to Harry, who had stepped out of the shadows. A flurry of voices followed.

"Who?"

"Is he related to you, James?"

"Well obviously Minerva, just look at him!"

"Isn't he a bit young?"

"He looks like he still belongs in Hogwarts!"

"Yes and I've never seen him before Albus, so where did he come from?" asked Minerva, looking pointedly at Dumbledore.

The old wizard held up a hand, asking for silence. When the last grumbler was finally quiet, Dumbledore spoke.

"This young man," he said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Is Harry Potter. He is James' younger brother, which has been a carefully guarded secret for some time. For if his identity and location had been found out, he would have been Voldemort's biggest target."

"An' why's that Albus?" said Moody, his newly acquired magical eye swiveling all over the place.

"A prophecy, Alastor.." Dumbledore began, before he was cut off by Minerva.

"And just what _is_ this prophecy? Most are to vauge to identify what they mean! How do we know it means him? And just what does it say he does?"

Dumbledore looked at Harry, who nodded and began to speak. They had agreed to tell and abridged version of the original prophecy (as the original would raise a few questions)

"'_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who would defy him. Born as the seventh month dies. The dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.' _Does that answer your questions?"

McGonagall stared at him open mouthed, "But how do you know its you?"

Harry lifted the hair off his forehead to show his scar. The stern witch's eyes widened further. Harry looked at her grimly.

"Ole Moldy Shorts gave this to me when i was just a kid. Couldn't kill me, which infuriated him to no end."

"How can you speak of the dark lord like that? Have you know fear?" sneered Snape from across the table.

Harry looked him strait in the eye, "A wise old man once told me that fear of a name does nothing but increase fear of the thing itself. Its just a name. Not even his real one."

"Aye, and do _you_ know his real name then?" asked Moody

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry stated.

"That.. that _Monster_ is Tom?" asked Minerva incredulously.

Harry eyebrows hit his fringe, "Yes..."

"He... I was a few years ahead of him in school. He was a Slytherin, but..."

Harry snorted, "Yes, he fooled many people. And him being a Slytherin had nothing to do with it.."

There were a few angry protests, mostly from former Gryffindor's but Harry silenced them. "Slytherin does not mean evil! Just like Gryffindor doesn't automatically mean good. Just look at Peter Pettigrew! He was passing important information to Voldemort," most of the room flinched, "Oh give it a rest,its JUST A NAME. I seriously think he would have ended up as a dark lord even if he were in Hufflepuff, he's a Sociopath for Merlin's sake."

The entire room just looked at him. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad. McGonagall looked like a fish. Remus was trying not to laugh at the thought of a Hufflepuff Dark Lord while James and Sirius looked extremely put out at the reminder of Wormtail being the traitor.

The person that interested him the most though, was Snape. He was looking at Harry with a mixture of loathing (most likely for all things Potter) and curiosity. Harry thought this was a step in the right direction towards regaining his friendship and saw the perfect way of furthering it.

Harry cleared his throat, drawing many people out of their stupor, "Professor Dumbledore and I have been reseaching what Voldemort has used to make himself so very hard to kill. We know _what _he's done, now all we have to do is figure out how to counter it. I need someone who is familiar with dark curses and rituals to help me research..."

The entire room shifted their gaze from Harry to Snape, who sneered, "What, you expect me to work with a Potter? He's probably just as insufferable as his brother and I refuse to..."

"Don't judge me by my name and i wont judge you by your House. I am my own person, Severus, not a git," Harry sent a half hearted glare over to James, "like my _brother_ was in school. We are working towards a common goal. One which is bigger than any school-boy grudge you have against my family. Will you help me? For the sake of the cause?"

Severus glared at him for several seconds before saying, "Fine. But if i get even a whiff of a prank headed my way, i will not hesitate to hex you. Agreed?" he asked, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry looked down at the hand, a small smile on his face. Looking back up at Snape he said, "Agreed."


	5. Not Another Harry Prophecy

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! I know its been forever, but summer was hectic. I _finally _have this chapter done and am relatively happy about it. The prophecy, I thought, could be better, but I just couldn't seem to think of a way to word it better. Happy reading and as always, review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry and Co. Darn. **

**Chapter 5: **"Of Blushing Potions Masters and Creepy Spectacles"

Severus eyed the newcomer with a guarded look.

"Well, Potter, what is it exactly that we are to research?" he said with his best sneer.

"Harry."

"Pardon?"

"Call me Harry, wouldn't want you to confuse me with my d…brother now would we?"

Severus sneered, "Indeed."

"Right, well, I suppose I should start by telling what Tom did to himself, so you can get a better idea of what we're dealing with." started Harry, slipping into what Ron called his "Professor Lupin" mode.

Severus nodded, indicating that Harry should continue.

"It was actually a combination of a modified strengthening potion, a longevity potion, and an old Egyptian ritual to increase the longevity of life Finally he took a modified version of the Drought of Living Death."

Severus's eyebrows raised dramatically. Harry would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so dire. "But that!..." he said, deep in thought, "The combination of those potions should have put him in an irreversible coma!"

"A coma yes, but nearly impossible to kill. He would have lied there in a coma till the end of time, alive. But with the ritual..."

"He would be impossible to kill... and Awake! Sweet Merlin..." said Severus, falling into a nearby chair in shock, "How?.."

Harry grimaced, "research. We need to find the right combination of potions to counteract the ones he took, what order to give them to him and _how_ to get him to take them."

"What of the ritual?" Severus asked, looking slightly overwhelmed.

"I already know how to deal with that, "said Harry solemnly, "but I'm pants at potions. That's where you come in."

The (slightly) older man looked at Harry with a mildly curious expression, before he sneered and said, "How like a Potter, to not know their way around a cauldron."

"We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Like Remus, wave a bar of chocolate under his nose and he's like putty in you're hands." Harry said grinning.

Severus glared briefly, not liking the idea of the wolf as anything in the smaller boy's hands. Severus frowned, where did _that_ thought come from? Shaking the thought from his mind, Severus gave Harry a terse nod and said, "I'll get started on it."

As Severus was walking towards the door, Harry called out, "I can help, if you want. I may not be the best at potions, but I can chop and dice with the best of 'em. Comes from years of cooking for... fun."

Severus raised an eyebrow, he was sure Potter... er, Harry was about to say something else, but for the life of him, he couldn't say what. Deciding that this Potter wasn't _that_ bad, Severus gave him a smirk and said, "fine, if you can handle being under a slimy Slytherin..."

They both blushed. Well, Harry blushed. Severus just got two small pink dots on his cheeks, making Hary wonder briefly if Slytherins _could _blush.

"Working und... working with a slimy Slytherin." Severus finished.

"I'm not my brother and you're not that slimy." Harry said, looking strait into the onyx orbs across the room form him.

Severus gave him a small smile, a smile, not a smirk, "I know, Harry."

Harry flushed, looking anywhere but at the imposing man in front of him, "Right. Well. I need to speak with Albus Let me know when you need me."

Severus cleared his throat, "Yes, I'll let you know when i need... your assistance. I'll speak with you later then. Uh... bye." he finished in an uncharacteristic show of ineloquence.

Harry smiled, "Bye." and walked out the door. Leaving the other man to deal with his sudden _inappropriate thoughts_ of the younger Potter.

Harry walked down the hall towards the headmaster's office, a little confused. Sev had certainly never had _that_ particular effect on him in the old time line. But then, he'd had Ginny, and the man had been twice his age. Not to mention, he was a _man_. Funny how _that_ part of the rationalization came at the end of the list. Deciding to leave these troublesome thoughts about his old potion's master (hmm, what else was he a master of? Bad Thoughts! Bad Harry!) till later, he quickly made his was to Albus, who gave a jovial, "Come in!" right as Harry was about to knock.

Creepy old man could probably see through walls. Harry suspected there was more to the man's spectacles than everyone thought.

"Come in, my boy, come in! There have been some new developments that I think you might want to know about." The old wizard said, popping one of his infernal lemon drops into his mouth. "Would you like a lemon drop Harry? Or perhaps a cup of tea?"

Harry artfully raised an eyebrow, something he attributed to spending so much time with Sev in the old time line, waiting for Dumbledore to continue. Albus seemed content to just suck on his sweet. Harry, quite used to the old man's games, got strait to the point, "Yes? What is it you wish me know?"

"Ah, it seems our dear Sybil has made yet another prophecy concerning you." He said, studying Harry through his half-moon spectacles, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Harry, wary of those glasses, shifted a bit in his seat.

"Don't they always," Harry joked, "A real one then? You know, all trance-y and spooky."

Dumbledore chuckled, "I've not heard it described like that before, but yes, it is a real one."

Harry frowned, "There wasn't another prophecy concerning me that I know of, and I'm sure you would have told me, as I needed all the help I could get…"

"Yes, yes. Actually, I think this is something that didn't appear in the original time line, as you seem to be needed in this time for it to work. It wasn't made till after you arrived, actually."

Harry pondered this for a second, then asked, "And what does it say, exactly?"

Dumbledore rose from his desk and walked over to the cabinet that held his pensieve and carefully placed a memory inside. He prodded the surface, making a wispy, ghost like image of Trelawney appear in front of them.

" _He who was marked in future's past has come, with the power to bring light into the dark. But in this new time, he must find his third half, the roaring snake, before victory can come. For without the roaring snake at his side, the light cannot break the darkness. He who was marked in future's past has come…"_

They sat in silence for a minute, before Harry decided to voice his thoughts, "Okay, so I'm the one who's marked from future's past, that's obvious. I have to find this "third half" if that makes any sense, who's also known as "the roaring snake." argh.."

"Hmm, yes…perhaps, by "third half" she meant your soul mate?" Albus asked, eyes on full twinkle.

Harry shook his head, "Not possible, my soul mate was Ginny, and she's not even born yet. Not to mention, she would be my _other_ half, not my third half…"

"Maybe you have another soul mate, which would explain the "third half" part.."

Harry ran an irritated hand through his already messy hair, "I don't know professor, it seems that soul mates are two halves of one whole, so how can I have a third half? It doesn't make sense."

"Well, maybe you are an exception?" Dumbledore asked, the twinkle in his eyes kicking it up a notch to super twinkle.

Harry sorted, "Of course, one more thing to add to the Harry Potter Phenomenon.."

"And what would that be, my boy?"

"Basically, if its weird, odd, impossible, cruel, improbable, unprecedented, or just plain strange, it'll happen to or around me at some point. You've no idea how aggravating that gets."

"I suppose it would."

"So, say, hypothetically, that I have another soul mate, who do you think it could be? Who would be the "roaring snake?"

"I'm afraid I can't help you their, my boy, it is something you must find for yourself. Now, I think your "brother" is waiting for you to come to dinner. I'll see you here tomorrow?"

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"To begin research on the potions." Dumbledore clarified.

Harry nodded, standing up. He bade farewell to the old man, muttering about cryptic old wizards with funny glasses as he walked out, causing the old wizard to chuckle.


End file.
